The new cultivar was discovered as a spontaneous whole plant mutation by the inventor, Manuel Morales. The parent variety is the unpatented, variety Agapanthus hybrida ‘Storm Cloud.’ The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation, May of 2003, by the inventor in a commercial planting of approximately 1000 plants of Agapanthus hybrida ‘Storm Cloud’ an unpatented variety, at a commercial nursery in Monterey, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Blue Medusa’ by division was first performed at a commercial nursery in Monterey, Calif. in 2003, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.